happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AdamISAWESOME/Best starring role for EACH character?
What is in your opinion the best starring role for each character? Any explanation for it? Only a few rules: 1. The character has to have a credited starring role, (i.e. you cannot say that your favourite Flaky episode is Wipe Out because she wasn't credited) 2. They have to be the main or secondary focus of an episode (i.e. Flippy from Without A Hitch could be your favourite episode for him and Flaky, but you cannot choose Disco Bear from Hello Dolly) 3. Episodes that star Cub but not Pop do not count under your favourite episode for Cub, he and Pop have to be listed together. 4. Regular episodes only. Now, here we go! I'll do this in chronological order of character introduction: Cuddles: In a Jam. There are only a few choices that I can think of for Cuddles that do not break any rules and this is the best one by far, for starters it is a TV episode, so longer and more interesting plot, and also introduces two new character traits: 1. Cuddles loves rock music. 2. Handy is epileptic. The deaths are also hilarious in this episode and Cuddles' own death was brilliant, and is a great example of a Brick Joke (look it up on TV Tropes). Giggles: Every Litter Bit Hurts. I have a lot of debate as to whether or not I prefer this or Dunce Upon A Time, but in the end I chose this episode. While a lot of people say cartoons about saving the environment suck, this one does it in an awesome way and combines life-lessons with gore, and introduces Giggles' new personality as an environmentalist, and if she stayed as an environmentalist she would be one of my favourite characters. The deaths in this episode are also quite funny, Cub's death is creative, and Pop's and Sniffles' are pretty hilarious. Giggles' death is also unexpected (unless you saw it on youtube and saw the thumbnail for Part 2). Overall just an awesome and badass episode that shows a new side to Giggles that we need to see more of. Toothy: Class Act. Toothy is not one of my favourite characters, but this episode is my overall favourite. Toothy's mainly known for Eye Candy yes, but I've never liked that episode that much, it's overrated. This episode portrays Toothy in a great way, shows him as an emotional character, and makes you feel bad for the little beaver, regardless as to whether or not you blame him for the explosion. It's the closest they've come to giving this guy a personality and fleshing him out, he's genuinely a great character here. Also the ending to this episode was both tragic and hilarious. Lumpy: From A to Zoo. Lumpy is my favourite character in the show, picking one of these wasn't easy, he has so many hilarious episodes. But I chose this episode in the end. As you may or may not know this was my first ever episode of HTF, and believe it or not it left me hating this episode, Lumpy and the show as a whole. Until two years later where I decided to give the show another chance and watched all the episodes and later watched this again. I never realized how funny this episode was. It portrays Lumpy so hilariously, as usual he's a dumbass and he's supervising other characters, so nothing new here. But this episode takes it up a few notches. You can feel his stress as he tries to round up five of the characters and get them home whole and safe, but disaster quickly strikes. The first few moments of gore are hilarious, when Lumpy tries to save Sniffles from a baboon and ends up hurting Petunia and struggles to save Sniffles, and later the fiasco with the baby chicks. It's not just Lumpy's plot, Cuddles and Toothy also had a funny and cute subplot of their own where they tormented the animals. It's also hilarious watching Lumpy mistake a baboon for Sniffles. Petunia: I Nub You. As nearly all of you know, Petunia is my least favourite character, and I dislike her immensely. A lot of you would choose Wishy Washy as her best starring role but while that episode is okay it's too weird to be a great episode in my eyes. I Nub You is short, yes, and doesn't bring out her personality, but it actually opens up a small likability in the character, to the point of me feeling bad for her. It also introduces the couple Handy x Petunia, which is an awesome couple and different to Cuddles X Giggles, There is a definite sense of likability in Petunia and it is one of few episodes where she doesn't bore and/or annoy me. Handy: No Time Like the Present. Originally I had Don't yank My Chain as my favourite episode for Handy but I decided that that episode was too cruel towards him. Instead I chose No time like the present which while still cruel towards Handy is much more funny and comfortable to watch. It's hilarious seeing some of the stuff he and The Mole (who are roommates in this episode) have managed to do offscreen despite their handicaps, and Handy killing Lumpy was awesome and funny. Also who would have expected the ending? Gloves for Handy, what irony. Splendid: Wrath of Con and See What Develops: I have a tie here for my favourite Splendid episode. I honestly couldn't say which I liked more. Wrath of Con portrays Splendid in a slightly more likable and equally as funny way, and the plot was pretty cool, showing Splendid's life as a celebrity and even quite famous even though he sucks at what he does. See What Develops is different but just as funny in my opinion. Splendid is just as cruel as he normally is here, but in a hilarious way that I can forgive. He's forced to go with The Mole to get a picture of the new shop opening, and tries to stop The Mole when The Mole gets a photo of his identity, and fails immensely, yet succeeds at the VERY END due to sheer luck and The Mole being a bumbling blind man as usual. It also felt like pay back since The Mole got killed in Gems the Breaks intentionally by Splendid, even though The Mole is in my opinion too kind and too unaware to take revenge (in my eyes). Sniffles: Blast from the Past. My main issue with Sniffles as a character is that his starring roles are predictable, even moreso than Flippy episodes. You often know exactly what is going to happen here, and when. This episode is different, however. It is the first episode to focus on time travel and is honestly quite funny watching Sniffles having to continually revert time to save his friends, and him starting the conflict between The Ants. Also the callback to the pilot episode was awesome and funny. Pop and Cub: A Vicious Cycle. Yes a season 4 episode, but still the best Pop and Cub episode in my eyes. While they star with Lumpy and Disco Bear, it is still pretty funny in my eyes. It introduces a more sociable Pop and the concept of Cub living but Pop dying (in a regular episode). It feels like karma towards Pop after all these years of him killing Cub even if it was unintentional with one exception. Now we have to wait for an episode where they both live. Also Pop's death was AWESOME. Flaky: Wingin' It. The one time Flaky stars solo, and a TV episode to boot. Flaky conquers her fear of flying in an awesome way. You can actually feel her pain as she sits next to Cuddles who acts as an annoying passenger, and her perspective of the whole ordeal of flying which is fine for most people but for her a nightmarish experience. It's also awesome seeing her land a plane and conquer her fear of flying and heights at the same time. SHE IS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS YET SHE IS STILL BADASS. My only problem with this episode is that they never showed Flaky's death. Nutty: Concrete Solution. Yes on my bio it says False Alarm but that is an IRREGULAR EPISODE SO I CHANGED IT HERE. Overall I indeed prefer False Alarm but since my choices have decreased I'll go for this episode. This episode portrays Nutty in a likable way even though he breaks the law by stealing from a café. It also gives us another example of his relationship with Sniffles which is adorable, and in a professional example to boot. Also the deaths in this episode were awesome, from Lumpy's to Nutty's himself. It's also got a subplot with both Handy and Lumpy which is quite cool. Lifty and Shifty: Easy For You to Sleigh. I had trouble choosing between this episode and Swelter Skelter, but in the end I chose this one, since we see Lifty and Shifty rob several characters for the first time: Pop, Cub, Mime and Flippy. Normally they steal from someone like Lumpy because he is an easy target but here they steal from a badass and unstable war veteran. Both Shifty's and Lifty's deaths were cruel, awesome and funny. The Mole: Blind Date. Many people would say A Sight For Sore Eyes, but while that episode was funny it was ruined by Russell's dumb subplot. This episode is hilarious and underrated. The whole of the episode was hilarious, from The Mole "shaving", picking up Lumpy instead of Giggles, to Lumpy's dead body accidentally slapping The Mole in the face. It also portrays him in a very sympathetic light. I see The Mole as the kindest main character in the series and this episode proves my point where he goes to great lengths to impress his date even though he couldn't see several of these things himself, like the cinema. Awesome episode here. Disco Bear: Easy Comb, Easy Go. I knew almost nothing about Disco Bear until I saw this episode. He was just a background character in my eyes, however, this episode is pretty funny. It shows DB in a different-light, not a creepy pervert who likes women a LOT but as a guy with a conscience and emotions, even if he is a jerk. It's also weird yet funny how he ended up living even after all the sh*t he went through. Even though this episode doesn't have many deaths it is still funny and cringeworthy, like a true episode of HTF. Flippy: Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2). Their are three great Flippy episodes I can think of that are close to this one in rank but this takes the cake. This is the one time Flippy tries to battle his second side, and you can feel his pain when trying not to flip out and kill his friends. Poor guy. Also the fight scene was one word: awesome. That's all I have to say about it. Also his goods sides death was funny and unexpected. Russell: Something Fishy. I feel that this is a funny episode, even if Russell himself doesn't get that much focus. The deaths are pretty creative and it possibly reveals a truth about Russell that we may have never figured "he's insane and was never actually a pirate, he's a child" which seems funny even if the episode merely implies this. Plus the whole school play fiasco was pretty funny. Mime: Mime to Five. The one episode where Mime qualifies as a good character in my book. You can feel his pain as he tries to get money to afford a unicycle. They manage to develop him as a fleshed out and funny character that I feel hasn't been used enough. It's also pretty funny that Mime had a terrible and ignorant boss at the one job he is actually kinda good at. (working in a circus) also the ending with Cro-Marmot was pretty funny. Cro-Marmot: Wipe Out. Only two episodes of choice here so I chose this over Snow What? That's What! because this episode is slightly funnier, and has more of a plot. Lammy and Mr. Pickels: Royal Flush. I only had two different episodes to choose from again and while I liked both I prefer this one since I feel the deaths are better and supports the possibility of Mr. Pickels being animate. Also it is the one time where all four females appear together and interact. Anyway that's my boring list what is yours? Comment below Category:Blog posts